Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3
Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 is the third release of the Happy Tree Friends Adventures series. This game uses same level mechanics as the first release, and has harder bosses. This is also the first HTFA game to use maps for level progress. Gameplay Just like the earlier games, the objective of the game is to go through the levels, beat various enemies and bosses, and rescue Princess Allay. However, starting from this game, it uses world map for level progress. Also, passwords are only seen in each area. That means, if you finally moved to another map, you'll see that the password shown on the screen had been changed. Comparison to the early releases *For the first time, this game features a world map for level progress. Bosses are also placed on the map to show boss levels. *The game is based on Adventure Island series. Characters Playable characters *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy *PetuniaFlaky *Flaky *Nutty Other characters *Princess Allay Villains *Bowser *The Koopalings Worlds World 1 The western part of the world map. You begin at a small island separate from the larger one, but you can access the latter via clouds. Before you can progress to the next part of the map, you have to defeat Larry Koopa first. World 2 Continuing from the previous section, you have to reach the icy island nearby. Morton Koopa awaits you on that island. World 3 From the icy island, you progress to another, larger island covered mostly with forests. At a mountain, Wendy O. Koopa is waiting for you. World 4 Continuing from the previous section, you have to reach the abandoned ship (actually Iggy's base). To do that, you have to go through a volcanic area, then go underwater to reach the ship. World 5 Upon exiting Iggy's ship, you'll then land on a volcanic island. This is actually Bowser's base, as his airship is located there. Bosses *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Shi-vai *Bowser Soundtrack #"Top Gun - Weapon Select" #"Wai Wai World 2 - Intro" #"Adventure Island 2 - Map" #"River City Ransom - Warehouse" #"Wai Wai World 2 - World 1" #"Adventure Island 3 - Cave" #"Adventure Island 2 - Forest" #"Adventure Island 3 - Waterfall" #"Adventure Island 2 - Sky" #"Adventure Island 2 - Magma Forest" #"The Flintstones: Surprise at Dinosaur Peak - Final Level" #"Adventure Island 2 - Ice Land" #"Gradius II - Final Level" #"Darkwing Duck - Warehouse Level" #"Final Mission - Stage 3" #"Final Mission - Stage 5" #"Adventure Island 2 - Boss" #"Over Horizon - Boss" #"Doki Doki Yuunchei" #"Ninja Gaiden 3 - Final Boss" #"Wario's Woods (NES) - Boss Clear" #"Adventure Island 2 - World Clear" #"Adventure Island 2 - Game Over" #"Adventure Island 2 - Death" #"Adventure Island 4 - Password" #"Adventure Island 2 - Credits" #"Gun-Nac - Game Over" Staff *R. Malinowski (level designer, sound designer, graphic designer, programmer) Special thanks to *MondoMedia *Nintendo *Konami *Hudson Soft Category:HTF Adventures Series